


Hold Me

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, but not that much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go hicking while in South America to visit Cora. Of course things don't go as planned. </p><p>Written for the prompt "Hold Me", asked by Anon as part of the <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/138604619658/sterek-stories-sterek-valentines-meme-leave-a">Sterek Valentines Meme.</a></p><p>Beta'd by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat">La Duchesse d'Erat</a>, any remaining mistakes are mine.</p><p>  <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/139244990568/hold-me">[read it on tumblr]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

“Hold on,” Stiles shouts, “I’m gonna move and try to lift us okay?” His hands hurt like hell but there’s no way he’s letting go off that rope, the last piece connecting him to the part of the broken bridge still tied to the cliff.  
“Still enjoying the Indiana Jones experience now?” Derek shouts back, grasping on Stiles’ ankles as his life actually depends on it.

The trip to South America to visit Cora was an awesome idea. The one-day hike through the jungle was also one. The path crossing a bridge so high they barely saw the ground and river beneath was totally a fun adventure too.

The perfect holiday.

Until said bridge started falling apart, one plank after another breaking under their feet leaving them clinging to bits of rope and broken wood.

“I am indeed,” Stiles answers, “I just hope we have the same happy end instead of, you know, falling, breaking our necks and dying in horrible pain as our bodies gets carried away by the river and never to be retrieved again for our families to grieve.”  
“You really know how to sell it,” Derek snarks.  
“Hey I’m the one keeping us alive here, once again if I might add, so shut up and let me concentrate on how to save our asses, okay?”

Stiles takes a deep breath and tries to lift one hand but the weight of both of them is too much for him to move. “Shit.”  
“I’m gonna try something,” Derek says after a while, “just don’t scream okay? Stay calm.”  
“Now who’s selling me dreams uh?”  
“Stiles-”  
“Okay okay I am calm, all zen, just, do whatever you need.”

Derek closes his eyes, making room for the wolf to surface from under his skin, feeling his claws come out and Stiles’ skin under them.  
“It tickles,” Stiles says, and Derek listens to Stiles’ heartbeat, waits for it to steady before he even starts to move one hand on his thigh.  
“Still holding on?” Derek asks, moving his other hand toward Stiles’ hip.  
“You’re climbing me in the least sexual way ever and we’re this close to death so I’m peachy Derek, peachy.”  
Derek smiles and moves again, now pressed against Stiles’ back, one arm around his waist. “One more minute, you’re doing great Stiles just give me one minute okay?”  
Stiles hums in agreement. It’s a faint hum and Derek can sense anxiety all over him but also sharp focus, that strength Derek’s always admired in Stiles, human Stiles, caught in supernatural shenanigans that wasn’t supposed to be his to deal with.  
“My hands are way past their limit Derek,” Stiles warns.  
“Okay,” Derek says, breathing in Stiles’ neck, “okay,” he presses his lips on Stiles’ skin, light kiss before moving again and a warm wave of bliss gets mixed in Stiles’ anxiety.

Derek can hear Stiles holding his breath and within seconds his hands are on the rope next to Stiles’. He reaches the top of the cliff and grabs Stiles’ hand, pulling him up as fast as he can so much so that Stiles tumbles on top of him.  
“Holy shit,” Stiles breathes out.  
Derek moves to sit up, Stiles still in his arms, not letting go. “Yeah. That was…”  
“Not something I wanna do again,” Stiles says.  
Derek huffs.  
“Except that part,” Stiles adds, “this,” he pulls one hand away from Derek’s waist to wave it between them, “I could do more,” he smiles.  
“Is that so?” Derek asks, smiling too.  
“Totally,” Stiles nods vehemently. “If you’re in, I’m in,” he grins.

Life’s too short, Derek thinks, to wait for the perfect moment and the perfect place and yes he is in, all the way, so he leans toward Stiles and presses his lips on his mouth, feeling the wave of bliss rushing in again, stronger than before.  
“I’m in, Indy,” Derek says before Stiles kisses him back, deeper, holding him tight, and tighter.


End file.
